


Are You Sure About That?

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Reader-Insert, best friends maybe more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: “When do you think he’s going to pop the question?” your cousin asked with a sigh.‘Wait. What?” you asked, all color leaving your face.“I mean, you guys have been together for two years now? I hope he does it soon, but not at my wedding. I love him and all, but that is my day-” She continued to ramble before you could breathe again.“Spencer and I aren’t dating.”There was a beat of silence.“Are you sure about that?” Rachel asked.





	Are You Sure About That?

Spencer Reid was your best friend on this planet. You looked forward to your movie marathon nights, to going to cons together, even just milling around the park, arm in arm. 

You were almost always together. When you weren’t working, that was. That didn’t seem out of the ordinary for you. You had fun with Spencer and you liked who you were with him. Why wouldn’t you want to spend most of your free time with him? 

You scrolled through your instagram feed. In all honesty, most of your pictures were just selfies you roped Spencer into. 

Spencer was supposed to come over tonight. He had gotten back from a case late last night. Knowing you were probably still awake, he called you and told you he was going to need a distraction after this case. You had rented the original X-Men trilogy, determined to make Spencer understand your deep love of the growing franchise. 

You were distracted by the memories your social media account stirred up, that you almost missed your cousin calling you. 

Rachel? What could she want? 

You tapped the green button and held the phone up to your ear. Before you could greet the other woman, your ear was assaulted by a loud screech of 

“I’M GETTING MARRIED!” 

You laughed as you held the phone away from your head. Once she had calmed down enough to stop screaming you could reply.

“Congrats! Jasmine proposed?” you asked, knowing the she had been dropping hints to her long time girlfriend about marriage. 

“Well, I did, but she said yes! We’re getting married in three months!” she chattered excitedly. 

“Three months? Isn’t that soon?” you asked, already searching for your date book. 

“I know! But we just can’t wait any longer. Personally, I would marry her today, but we want our family to be there. 

You smiled to yourself. Rachel and Jasmine were the closest thing to soulmates that you could think of. The complemented each other very well, and supported one another. You hoped you could find that one day. 

“So, you’ll be bringing Spencer, right?” Jasmine asked, regaining your attention. 

You began to nod before verbally answering, “Probably, I have to double check the date with him and pray he doesn’t get a case.” 

“When do you think he’s going to pop the question?” your cousin asked with a sigh. 

‘Wait. What?” you asked, all color leaving your face. 

“I mean, you guys have been together for two years now? I hope he does it soon, but not at my wedding. I love him and all, but that is my day-” She continued to ramble before you could breathe again. 

“Spencer and I aren’t dating.”

There was a beat of silence. 

“Are you sure about that?” Rachel asked. 

“I’m pretty sure I would know if I was in a long term relationship, Rache.” you rolled your eyes. 

“But, you are always together. Your facebook is covered with him. You snapchat me pictures of you two cuddling. He practically lives at your apartment when he’s not working. You brought him home for Christmas last year!” she exclaimed, “How is he not your boyfriend?” 

“That’s just how best friends are?” you tried to explain, but after hearing what Rachel had said, you began to wonder. Were you dating Spencer? You hadn’t even kissed him. 

“Grandma thinks you two are dating. She loves him. Everyone does!” Rachel added. 

You shook your head as you heard a knock on your door, “Congrats again, Rachel. I got to go.” 

“I’ll text you the details about the wedding later tonight.” 

You hung up and went to answer the door. 

It was Spencer, already in his pajamas and holding up pizza. He was early, as usual. 

“Hey.” he grinned at you, pulling you into a one armed hug. The usual for you, except, he seemed to linger. Something he would do when the recent case was difficult. You squeezed him a little tighter before letting him in. 

“I missed you.” you grinned, before falling back onto the couch. Also falling into your usual routine. 

“I missed you too.” Spencer smirked as he walked into your kitchen, grabbing both of you a drink. 

About an hour later, you were cuddled up together on the couch, watching the first X-Men movie. Luckily, Spencer was barely complaining, or at least keeping most of his complaints to himself. When your phone went off, you remembered what Rachel had said. 

“Rachel’s getting married in three months.” you told him as you read the message with all the details. 

“Jasmine, right?” he asked, only having met the couple in person once a few months ago. He continued when you nodded, “Good for them. Tell me the date and I’ll get work off.” 

You smiled slightly. He knew you would ask him to go with you and he already wanted to make an effort to attend. 

That was when the second half of your conversation with Rachel came back to your mind, 

You looked up at Spencer. Wearing his CalTech t shirt, his thick glasses, and his arm wrapped around you as you cuddled into his side. 

Noticing you went silent, he looked down at you. 

“You okay?” he asked, rubbing his palm on your arm. 

“Spencer, are we dating?” you blurted out, not sure how to phrase it less awkwardly. 

“What?” he nearly squeaked, his face flushing. You paused the movie and sat up to look at him. 

“Well, I was talking to Rachel and apparently my family thinks we’re dating.” you explained. 

“Everyone always does.” Spencer shrugged, the dark blush never leaving his cheeks. 

That was true. When you two walked around the city holding hands, people would come up to you and comment on what a cute couple you were. It only got worse when you were babysitting Henry together. 

“I mean. We got out every weekend, we spend all our free time together, it’s impossible for us to watch one hour of TV without cuddling!” you laughed, thinking about all the signs. 

“....Does that make you uncomfortable?” Spencer asked after a few beats of silence. 

“No.” you answered without hesitation, “You’re my best friend, Spence. I’m most comfortable with you over anyone else in the world.” you answered truthfully. 

“So, do you want to date....me?” Spencer asked, not believing this conversation was happening. 

“I’ve never thought about it. Do you?” you answered, blushing slightly. 

“I mean, it would make sense. We are basically dating, besides for kissing.” 

“Let’s try it!” you adjusted your seat on the couch, so you were kneeling. 

“What?” he squeaked again. Man it was adorable. 

“Let’s kiss. If there’s a spark, we date. If not, no harm done. What do you say?” you asked, eyes sparkling. 

Spencer thought for a moment, “Why not.” he smiled shyly. 

You grinned before cupping his cheek. Spencer flushed but leaned into the touch, his hand falling to your waist. 

As you leaned in, your heart was beating. But you felt giddy. Like this was supposed to happen. 

When your lips met, you felt it. It was completely natural. You lips moved with his in a perfect dance. He left out a soft moan as your hand left his cheek and went to his hair. You grinned against his lips as his other hand went to your waist, and he dragged you over to straddle his lap. 

When you pulled away, you were breathless. Literally and metaphorically. 

“Well, I think we’re dating.” you giggled, a slight flush on your cheek. You pressed your forehead against his, looking down into his eyes.

“Me too.” he nodded quickly, a slight dazed look in his eyes. 

“Let’s celebrate.” you whispered, leaning in more. 

“Agreed.” Spencer whispered back, closing the distance between you two.


End file.
